A dangerous future
by lilu ghoul
Summary: después de haber salvado el planeta tierra, Danny y sus amigos logran tener un poco de paz pero se es interrumpida por un nuevo fantasma que trae visitantes del futuro...
1. chapter 1

**Prólogo**

pov

el futuro puede ser algo incierto papá siempre me decía que nunca viaje por el tiempo por motivos egoístas pero que podría hacer yo, una niña de 5 años para protegerlos y proteger el futuro de mis padres. necesitaba ayuda y no lo encontraría en esta época necesitaba a Danny fenton y Sam manson adolescentes y por supuesto a tucker foley.

-yo los salvare a todos lo prometo

 **pov normal.**

nunca te has puesto a pensar que es el tiempo realmente. Danny fenton no tenía interés en absoluto del tema Sus únicas preocupaciones eran ir al colegio, evitar ser casado por skulker, divertirse con sus amigo y novia y atrapar fantasmas que se escapaban del portal fantasma. pero toda paz llega a su fin. con un visitante no deseado. no exactamente de esta época ¿quién era este visitante? por que se parecía mucho a danny? y mas importante aún como es que sus archienemigos lograron ponerse de acuerdo para derrotarlo siendo dirigidos por un extraño ser fantasmagórico.

espero que les agrade un pequeño inicio del futuro proyecto que estoy trabajando, se que no soy buena con los resúmenes y menos con las presentaciones pero date mi mayor esfuerzo para que lo sea

No olviden comentar que les pareció mi intento de prologo


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo 1

Amity Park 14 años en el futuro

-Danny te encuentras bien- pregunto un joven de tez morena y ojos verdes que manejaba un jet de la familia Fenton

-Sam y lilith están bien?- pregunto Danny ignorando por completo la pregunta que su amigo de tez morena le había hecho-Tucker responde¡- exigió Danny un tanto desesperado de saber que paso con su familia

_ellas están bien Danny el que me preocupa eres tu_ dijo Tucker que estaba totalmente preocupado por su amigo puesto que luchaba con sus dos peores enemigos y al parecer el iba perdiendo eso eran malas noticias para todos

_tranquilo tucker mi nuevo yo esta descansando en el termo Fenton_ hablo Dan Phamtom en el comunicador de Danny mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban risas macabras_ y por cierto es agradable que mi no tan posible familia estén a salvo de estas espantosas explosiones_ Tucker se había quedado de piedra al descubrir o mas bien escuchar que Danny ha sido derrotado y encarcelado por su peor enemigo

_eres tu?... no puede ser que le has hecho a Danny!_ exigió tucker desesperándose de que le habrán echo y que puedan hacerle a su amiga y compañía _no te acercaras a ellas monstruo.. jamas las encontraras y mucho menos la corona de fuego y el anillo de la ira del antigua rey fantasma_ tucker hablo sin percatarse de lo que había dicho

_interesante no sabia que mi otro yo tenia objetos tan valiosos_ decía Dan phamtom mientras destruía casas y tanques de guerra _creo que haré una visita a mi viejo ene-amigo reloj tal vez este ahí mi "familia"_ dijo mientras empezaba a reírse maliciosamente y habría un portal fantasma llevándose a Danny

_debería prestar mas atención en lo que digo_ decía tucker mientras era golpeado en la cabeza por su acompañante que realmente se encontraba muy molesta con el

_si deberías_ decía una adulta jazz con un semblante de resignación y perdida de paciencia _tenemos que avisarle a sam del accidente boca floja_ sugirió jazz mientras se alejaban de las explosiones producidas anteriormente

_tranquila, Sam escucho todo... solo espero que llegue antes que el_ dijo con una mirada bastante seria

En otro lugar lejos de ahí se encontraba sam y su pequeña hija de apenas 5 años de edad de ojos azules con toques leves de violeta casi lila y un pelo tan negro como la noche suelto con una di-adema mora y un vestido color verde y zapatos negros

_lilith entendiste la importancia de no comer carne _ decía sam mientras manejaba a toda velocidad rumbo al hogar de reloj esperando no encontrarse con ningún enemigo

_si mami… mami donde esta papa?_ pregunto la pequeña mientras miraba a su madre quien ponía una mirada totalmente melacolica y angustiante por la pregunta de su hija a la cual no sabia como responder

_lilith cariño papa esta muy ocupado con el trabajo y sabes que?_ le hizo una pregunta tratando de suavizar lo que le diría o mas bien pasaría, sam vio como ella asentía animada mente con la idea de saber _ necesita de tu ayuda ¿podrás ayudarnos?_ decía sam mientras su voz se empezaba a quebrar poco a poco al intentar de suavizar la noticia de su situación

_claro que si mami ayudare sin importar nada_ y con esas ultimas palabras llegaron al hogar de reloj el cual ya los esperaba sam necesitaba decirle lo mas rápido posible de la situación en la que se encontraban

_lilith viajaras al pasado y ahí deberás encontrarnos para que nos ayuden seremos jóvenes pero sabrán que hacer_ sam jamas pensó soltarle la sopa así de rápido pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado

_ire yo sola mami?_ los ojitos de lilith se hacían agua con solo pensar en ello, con solo pensar en viajar sola la asustaba de sobremanera y ella no quería eso

_lamentablemente si cariño, pero tu eres fuerte podrás verdad_ sam trato de animarla mientras ambas se bajaban del vehículo espectral

_reloj cuanto tiempo nos queda par…_sam no termino de decirle a reloj se la misión de la pequeña lilith ya que un rayo ectoplasmico casi los alcanzaba

_veo que la familia se podrá reunir finalmente_ dijo mientras mostraba el termo fenton

_que le has hecho a Danny_ exclamo una furiosa sam quien veía el termo de ese monstruo _reloj por favor llévate a lilith de aquí has que cumpla con su misión .. ella es la única que puede salvarnos_decía sam mientras se preparaba para luchar contra Dan phamtom

_déjalo todo en mis manos_ termino de decir reloj mientras se alejaba de ese lugar dejando sola a sam

_espera no podemos dejar sola a mi mama _ decía lilith quien era sujetada por reloj llevándola al espejo donde veía el tiempo

_tranquilízate ella sabe defenderse no le pasara nada ... o eso creo_respondió no muy seguro de su respuesta_ por ahora cumplirás con la misión que te han dejado tus padres_

_pero como lograre que me crean_ lilith se sentía insegura de poder cumplir con la misión que le dejaron sus padres

_tienes razón Daniel no te creerá siendo una niña... pero si siendo una adolescente como ellos_ decía reloj mientras analizaba los echos de que podría pasar así mismo agarraba un collar para ponérselo a lilith

_reloj no les pasara nada a mis padres verdad_

_no lo se, por eso tu iras a buscarlos y arreglaras todo es parte de tu destino_ le decía mientras le ponía el collar

_lo lograre ya lo veras los salvare a todos_ lilith tenia una expresión alegre pero triste por lo que pasaba

_sin duda te pareces a tus padres y un poco a tu tía... apresúrate entra ya y cambia el futuro de todos_ reloj la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pero de inmediatamente desapareció al ver lo que hacia la pequeña.

Lilith se puso en posición de pelea e inmediatamente dos aros de luz la rodearon transformándola en fantasma, era como ver una pequeña daniela fenton pero con rasgos de su madre realmente esto era nuevo para reloj jamas pensó que la hija de Daniel fenton fuera mitad fantasma sin duda el día de hoy era de muchas sorpresas para el y por si fuera poco estaban a muy poco de ser destruidos totalmente por locos llenos de venganza

_así que heredaste la habilidad de tu padre...te felicito las cosas serán mas sencillas así_y así como apareció su sonrisa así de rápido se desvanecio al ver que Dan entraba tranquilamente sosteniendo en un brazo a sam totalmente llena de heridas provocadas por el

_tan rápido te vas pequeña es inútil sabiendo que te encontrare en cualquier lugar que estés_

_eso lo veremos ...feo_termino de decir lilith mientras pasaba por el espejo tiempo rezando por que no la siguiera al lugar que ella llegaría.

··$·$·$···$$$··$$$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$

Amity Park presente

_y bien Danny que tan mal estuvo_ pregunto Tucker mientras vevia un jugo de manzana revisando documentos probablemente de la ciudad

_no estuvo mal...estuvo pésimo un poco mas y termino matando a jazz de la preocupación_ Danny se encontraba recostada en una mesa mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera perderse en los experimentos de sus padres en los cuales el era la victima que tenia que probarlos y lograba que jazz perdiera los estribos

_tranquilo Danny al menos ya paso lo peor no creo que ahora vengan cosas peores a lo de hace unos parde meses o si?_ sam hacia referencia al des-asteroide que casi termina exterminando la tierra y gracias a la ayuda de los fantasmas se salvo sin duda le devian mucho a el, en un intento de consuelo sam le empezó a cariar su cabello

"gracias" fue lo que resivio de respuesta sam sin que tucker se diera cuenta_espero que no se cumpla tu profecía por que necesito unos minutos de paz de lo contrario me volveré loco_

_si quieres ya puedo llamar a un manicomio_ dijo repentinamente Tucker quien miraba con dirección al parque

_¿a que te refieres con eso?_

_a eso me refiero_ mientras le decía miraba con mas atención lo que pasaba en esa dirección y una gran bola de color se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad y sin perder tiempo Danny tomo a sam en brazos y la alejo del lugar

_claro salva solo a tu novia el alcande puede esperar_

_perdona tucker no fue mi intencio..._

_chicos miren esto_ sam interrumpió a Danny y tucker de su pequeña discucion para dirigir su vista donde veía sam quien ya estaba en el lugar del impacto por la misteriosa bola

_pero que sucede aquí ... quien es esta chica?_Danny se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por ver quien era el causante de casi a verlos asesinado

_no lo se pero esta muy herida ayud..._sam se encontraba observando cada parte de la chica por alguna estraña razon queria protegerla a cualquier costo

_mama t-te encontré_termino de decir para terminar desmayada

_te dijo mama¡_exclamaron Danny y Tucker al mismo tiempo mirando respectivamente a sam quien se encontraba en shock por dichas palabras

_..._:...

perdonen la demora pero perdí la noción del tiempo, espero que les guste mi fic es la primera vez que escribo uno asi y realmente espero que sea de su agrado

no olviden comentar acepto sugerencias

comentarios:

kayako16:lamento la demora y gracias por tu comentario espero que realmente no sea tan malo y prometo no tardarme en continuarlo

gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3capitulo 2

**Capitulo dos**

_Danny enserio estará bien… ya saben cayó del cielo?_ pregunto Sam preocupada por la extraña chica que se encontraba en la cama de Danny

_aun no lo sé Sam…pero algo sabemos y es que esta chica no es normal_ dijo Danny curiosamente interesado y preocupado por la extraña chica,

_saben chicos me gustaría saber quién es y de donde proviene la chica pero las tareas de alcalde no se realizan solas_ Tucker empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta mientras revisaba su PDA mostrando una cara de total sorpresa y apuración _nos vemos chicos y me avisan si despierta_ y sin más que decir salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa de Danny, ambos se miraron pensando que su amigo realmente estaba muy atareado con eso de ser alcalde y a pesar de que era muy joven para hacerlo daba su mejor esfuerzo y daba espacio a la pareja donde a veces ese tipo de oportunidades Danny y Sam las aprovechaban y al parecer Danny no dejaría pasar esta, pero antes de hacer sus movidas unos ruidos los interrumpieron o más bien interrumpió a Danny antes de lograr su objetivo con Sam.

_don…dónde estoy?_ la pequeña empezó a mirar el lugar donde estaba deteniendo su mirad en las únicas dos personas que se encontraban en el lugar cambiando su rostro por uno soñoliento a uno completamente alegre saltando de la cama para abrazar a la chica logrando tirar a ambas en el proceso así mismo asfixiándola

_TE ENCONTRE MAMI¡ TE ENCONTRE_ gritaba la desconocida para los adolescentes mostrando mucha confusión y más a Sam quien se empezaba a molestar por la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba con la extraña chica

_calma tus cabras…yo no soy tu madre, ni hijos tengo_ hablo Sam separándose de la chica quien se encontraba como niña regañada

_es cierto mejor dinos quien eres _ hablo Danny quien hablaba por primera vez desde que esta chica había despertado

_reloj tenía razón ustedes no me reconocerían_

_de que hablas?_ Danny y Sam se encontraban tan confundidos que estaban tan alertas de cualquier movimiento de la chica

_oh nada, es algo personal …..y perdonen mi actitud los confundí con unas personas muy importantes para mi _ lilith sabia un poco de la actitud de sus padres pero parece que sus padres jóvenes eran muy diferentes a lo que ella recordaba necesitaba encentra a reloj a como dé lugar

_pues parece que soy idéntica a tu madre no?_ Sam estaba un poco molesta_ como ya sabes soy más alta que tú y más vieja es totalmente normal_ demasiado molesta mejor dicho

_ jaja ja, perdona …pero en fin mi nombre es lilith fan…._lilith estaba a casi nada de revelar su apellido pues el apellido de fenton no era muy popular levantaría muchas sospechas _fan.. fan.._

_fan…que?_Danny la interrogo por su repentino silencio mientras se cruzaba los brazos mirándola retadoramente

_aa fan..fantor si eso, lilith fantor_ lilith estaba tan nerviosa por casi revelar su secreto

_ok está bien…. de dónde eres?_ dijo Sam alargando las primeras palabras no se creía nada de lo que había dicho esa tal lilith ella estaba tan segura de que algo les ocultaba de lo contrario ¿de dónde conocía a reloj? A menos que ella sea un fantasma…no es eso imposible o eso creía Sam

_a no les puedo decir por ahora _ lilith no le gustaba mentir a sus padres pero no sabía qué hacer y eso le daba ganas de llorar _n…no es que…yo…lo quiera así…pero….le…les diré todo_ y sin poder articular más palabras lilith empezó a sollozar inútilmente ocultando sus lagrimas

_está bien no tienes que llorar…note harems nada ¿verdad Danny?_ Sam dijo volteando a ver a Danny buscando ayuda

_ a no?...auch…quiero decir no te haremos nada ja jajá_.. Dijo Danny mientras se sobaba su brazo que había sido atacado por Sam

_tranquila por favor es u poco fastidioso ver llorar a las personas eh…tienes hambre?_ Sam trato de despejar la mente de la joven sin saber que trataba con una niña de 5 años

_¡por supuesto!_ lilith salto alegremente por saber que comería

_ ¡estupendo! Vamos a nasty Burger _ sugirió Danny intentando distraer más a la chica de su ya cesado llanto no prosiga

_esperen un segundo¡_ Sam detuvo a lilith y Danny agarrándolos de su ropa

_que pasa Sam? Por qué nos detienes_ dijo Danny volteándola a ver

_ ¿Cómo de porque' solo mírala _ señalo Sam a lilith quien traía solo un pequeño atuendo totalmente destrozado de color verde que solo cubría las partes necesaria de la chica

_es cierto mi ropa está rota_ dio lilith mirándose de arriba abajo _ mama dice que no debo de salir así a la calle_

Danny quien se mantuvo en silencio observando a la chica hasta ese momento no se había percatado de ello y eso realmente le incomodaba pero no lo suficiente como para vomitar o sentirse a atraído por ella

_¡Danny! Oye tiene… quien es ella_ jazz había entrado a la habitación de Danny deteniendo su objetivo para ver a la chica que se encontraba ahí

_ es una larga historia jazz.._ dijo Sam mientras se acercaba a ella _ puedes hacerme un favor de prestarle ropa decenté_

_o claro pero espero escuchar la historia muy pronto_ hablo jazz mientras se retiraba del cuarto de Danny para traer la ropa que necesitaba la chica

_bueno Danny te quedaras observando a tu invitada o qué?_ dijo Sam mientras observaba a Danny y se cruzaba de bazos esperando la respuesta de parte de el

_ tranquila Sam no hacía nada malo_ dijo Danny olvidando que sam se enojaba muy rápidamente_ je je je creo que iré a decirle a Tucker que despertó- terminó de decir Danny mientas salía corriendo para salvar su vida de una no enojada Sam

_en lilith te cambiaras y luego iremos a comer- dijo Sam resignada de quedar sola con ella, empezaron a caminar con dirección al cuarto de jazz pero antes de seguir lilith le tomo la mano haciendo qué se detenga Sam en el acto

-eh porque tomas mi mano?- preguntó Sam

_para no perderme-

_ok_ Sam no le dio más vueltas al asunto y ambas se encaminaron al cuarto de jazz, quien ella se encontraba buscando algo adecuado para la chica, sam le ayudo escogido unos pantalones azules como los que ella usaba normalmente y una playera morada de manga larga color negro

_ponte esto te dejaremos a solas ok_ dijo jazz un poco cortante saliendo de la habitación con Sam

_ y bien cuál es la "larga historia"_ dijo jazz esperando que no sea nada fantasioso como normalmente le contaban a sus padres ara no ser descubiertos

Sam le conto de como esa chica apareció y confundió a Danny y ella con sus padres o solo ella y de cómo es que conocía reloj y ocultaba cosas que no quería decir

_ es un poco extraño que conozca a reloj_ dijo Sam mientras busca una solución al misterio

_demasiado extraño diría yo…se supone que solo Danny conoce a reloj y claro Tucker y tu_ termino de decir jazz

_por ahora lo más importante es sacar información de esta chica misteriosa_ sugirió Sam mientras abría la puerta encontrando a lilith luchando con la playera en ponérsela

_está bien esto ya es otro nivel de rareza_ dijo jazz mientras veía a la chica como luchaba con la prenda

_ Esto es increíble, porque a mi ….._susurro Sam para si misma talento fastidiada_ espera deja te ayudo_ le dijo mientras le quitaba la prenda de su cuerpo

_dime, acaso tienes 5 años o qué?_ preguntó jazz

_ sip, tengo 5 años _ dijo lilith mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se ponía los zapatos

_acaso me vez cara de … sabes olvídalo vamos a comer_ termino de decir una molesta jazz por la falta de inmadurez de la chica mientras hacia una nota metal de no ayudar a desconocido como Danny y su amigo e novia

_esto será un largo día_ dijo Sam mientras las empezaba a seguir con dirección a nasty Burger ignorando la sombra de a venta que se alejaba rápidamente

 **··························································**

 **Perdonen la tardanza de subir el capítulo, esperó que les guste**

 **Acepto sugerencias y espero sus comentarios**

 **Gracias por leer**


	4. Capítulo 4 capitulo 3

**Esta vez no tarde a comparación de las anteriores**

 **Gracias por la espera**

 **Que lo disfruten**

" **·"·"·"·"$%%···$$$$$**

Capítulo 3.

Pov..

Sam, jazz y lilith llegaron a nasty Burger en completo silencio o más bien por no saber de qué hablar con la chica desconocida a pesar de que a Danny ya se le conocía su mitad fantasma era totalmente incomodo hablar con ella pero a pesar de eso una de éllas no se sentía tan incómoda con la presencia de la extraña para ser más precisos era jazz todo lo contario de Sam.

_sentémonos donde siempre_ sugirió Sam, mientras se disponía a sentarse donde siempre pero antes de que ocurriera eso lilith literalmente brinco y como una pequeña niña se sentó esperando su comida jazz y Sam compartieron mirada con una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa chica?

_ok!...¿qué quieren comer?_ pregunto jazz con cierta curiosidad de saber que comeria la chica

_algo que no sea carne o como mama dice. Nada que tena ojos_ dijo lilith sonriente esperando su comía observando detenidamente el lugar

-eres vegetariana?_ le pregunto Sam a lilith a lo cual ella solo asintió con su cabeza y si esperarlo Sam se sintió orgullosa de ella

_Sam por que no llamas a Danny para que venga…._ y sin terminar jazz una explosión las alerto a las 3, sobre todo a una a cual se escondió debajo de la mesa

-creo que no va ser necesario mira_ dijo Sam apuntando a fuera de nasty Burger donde se encontraba Danny buscando el origen de la explosión

_salgamos a ver_ y sin esperar respuesta de todas jazz salió rápidamente del lugar seguida de Sam pero no de lilith quien seguía oculta debajo de la mesa rogando por que no la hubieran seguido y como si de un golpe se tratase le llego el recuerdo de que tenía que buscar a reloj para preguntarle cosa varias cosas.

Lilith espero unos minutos pero algo estaba extraño demasiado extraño, había demasiado silencio decidió asomarse un poco todo a su alrededor se había detenido miro al exterior y estaba igual es como si detuvieran el tiempo y así era miro hacia enfrente de ella y ahí estaba el fantasma que debía buscar

_reloj¡…_exclamo lilith mientras se abalanzaba sobre el_ me alegra mucho verte_

_hola de nuevo niña_ dio reloj mientras se alejaba de lilith _ esperaba verte más… pequeña_

_reloj porque mis padres o me reconocen?_ pregunto lilith ignorando que ya le habían dicho la respuesta

_recuerda estas en otra época y en esta época tu todavía no naces_ explico reloj mientras miraba alrededor volviendo a mirarla pero la joven tenía una cara de no entender absolutamente nada _para que me molesto eres solo una niña….mejor dime puedes transformarte en fantasma?_ pregunto reloj resignándose en que ella atendiera una de sus palabras

_eso creo_ lilith se paró de su asiento y en menos de un segundo se empezó a transformar en mitad fantasma _ lo…logre mira ¡LO LOGRE¡_ lilith empezó a saltar de alegría

_es verdad…lilith escúchame con mucha atención_ reloj le dijo mientras ella lo miraba atentamente _ dos fantasmas te siguieron no se quiénes son pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que piensan en separar a tus padres y si eso sucede tu desaparecerás_ reloj le dijo de la forma mas sencilla posible para que entendiera

_pero ¿por qué quieren hacer eso?_ pregunto Lilith totalmente confundida del porque querían hacer eso

_ quieren evitar que tu nazcas

_porque?

_por el simple hecho de que apeas tienes 5 años y puedes transformarte en mitad fantasma para la edad de 14 años serás la fantasma más poderosa_

_y eso es bueno?_ lilith no sabía que pensar solo quería volver a ver a sus padres no estar en esta época

_para ti si pero para ellos no…._dijo reloj pensando las posibles consecuencias de las acciones de los enemigos_ ten mucho cuidado lilith Fanton volveré a visitarte_ y sin más desapareció dejando correr de nuevo el tiempo y a una chica mitad fantasma flotando en nasty Burger

_esto es muy confuso_ dijo para sí misma mientras se convertía de nuevo en humana sin percatarse que alguien vio todo lo ocurrido desde que empezó a correr el tiempo de nuevo

_e..er..eres mitad fantasma?_ Tucker estaba detrás de ella cuando se des transformo dejando a joven acalde muy confundido

_ tío Tucker _lilith no sabía que hacer simplemente se quedó en shock al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella y sin esperar la reacción del salió corriendo antes de que le empezará a preguntar sobre ella pero lo que no contaba es que el saliera detrás de ella

_espera necesito preguntas …digo preguntar y …espera_ Tucker no sabía más que decir solo esperaba alcanzarla lo más pronto posible y no perderla de vista pero al parecer el fantasma que atacaba la ciudad era muy pegajoso que la perdió de vista

Tucker siguió corriendo mirando e todas dirección llego al parque esperando que se encontrara ahí porque el ejercicio no era de su estilo,un poco más y moriría de un ataque y sin más se desplomo en una banca del parque esperando tranquilizarse lo mas rapido posible

_donde se habrá metido? Se dijo Tucker mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y cuando ogro calmarse escucho ruido atrás de él y ..Sorpresa la chica ahí esta escondida esperando que nadie la viera, pero al parecer su plan de ella no había funcionado del todo bien era completamente visible a la vista de todo mundo

_oye sí que corres rápido_ dijo Tucker haciendo sobresaltar a lilith mirándolo totalmente aterrada _tranquila no te hare nada solo quiero saber algo_

_que cosa?_ pregunto lilith

_como conseguiste tus poderes fantasma? Acaso eres un clon de vlad o qué? Tucker realmente está preocupado por ello, si era un cómplice de vlad puede que tome venganza pero porque aparecería en una gran bola de energía?

_o sé si decírtelo mama dice que el tío Tucker no sabe guardar secretos_

_heyy¡ eso ofende_ trato de defenderse Tucker sabiendo que era verdad

_prometes guardar mi secreto_ lilith ya no sabía qué hacer y contarle esto Tucker la ponía en riesgo pero no quería estar sola no en este mundo

_claro mientras no sea nada malo, no es nada malo verdad_ pregunto Tucker mientras la miraba pero al no recibir respuesta de ella lo todo como un si_ fantástico_

_yo no vengo de esta época mama dijo que viajaría a un lugar donde serían jóvenes reloj me ayudo_ le dijo lilith encogiéndose mas en su lugar

_eso que significa? Pregunto Tucker sin entender aun bien del todo _dime quien son tus padres?_

_mis padre?...mi papa es Danny fenton y mi mama es Sam manson y su relación esta en peligro o es lo que me dijo reloj_ termino de decir lilith por fin relajándose

_es. Eso es imposible¡_ exclamó Tucker totalmente alterado por la información recibida dejándolo en completo shock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&ç

Empiezan los misterios de que ocurrió con ello y el único que sabe eso es Tucker que eso lo que ara lilith para ayudar a sus padres?

Espero que les esté gustando y gracias por la espera

Kayako 16: gracias por tu comentario y si espera no cambiar las personalidades de ellos ni de nadie porque simplemente es más interesante a como recordamos como eran en la serie y espero que te esté gustando la historia

Gracias por leer

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-estas de broma verdad dime que estas de broma- Tucker no quería creerlo, pero si la analizaba bien ella era una copia de Danny claro con rasgos de Sam, era como ver a danni la prima de Danny en persona –¡pero como es posible! Tu …tu eres la hija de Sam y Danny… ellos se casarán y tendrán un bebe y tu serás ese bebe COMO ES POSIBLE-

-bueno aun no se muy como se hacen los bebes, pero si soy su hija – trato de explicar Lilith con los pocos conocimientos que tenia sobre el tema en si

-bueno si se como vienen los bebes y no puedo negar que eres la viva imagen de ellos y tus poderes de fantasma son la última prueba, pero dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? Digo te ves de mi edad, pero siento que estoy tratando con una niña a menos que seas una completa…. demente-Tucker no sabía que decir s instinto de nerd le día que ella era menor que él y sus amigos, pero su apariencia era la de una adolescente cualquiera

-tengo 5 años porque – le señalo a Tucker mientras mostraba su mano alzando 5 dedos como si fuera lo más obvio y lo único que consiguió Tucker fue tener una sorpresa más esa hermosa chica hija de sus amigos tenía apenas 5 años, pero ¿Por qué tiene ese cuerpo?

-COMO DE POR QUE¡ dices tener 5 años, pero tienes el cuerpo de una chica de 15 años… acaso no te dijeron que es malo apresurar las cosas –

-si muchas veces, pero no sé por qué tengo este cuerpo, extraño mi pequeño cuerpo tener este es incomodo, reloj no me dijo porque tengo este cuerpo y quisiera preguntarle- Lilith decía mientras jugaba con sus manos mirando una paloma que pasaba enfrente de ellos ignorando todo lo demás que tenía alrededor

_creo que eso se puede resolver, pero por que no le dices a Sam y Danny digo son tus padres después de todo y no sería nada de malo tener ayuda demás- Tucker trataba de convencerla a que no estuvieran solos en ese problema, pero sobre todo para que no estuviera nada solo en todo a pesar de que él se lo busco solo

-NO por favor no, esto se debe quedar entre los dos nadie más debe de estar involucrado mucho menos mis padres, no aceptaría que les pasara algo por mi culpa- decía Lilith muy desesperada por el miedo que se vuelva a repetir la historia cuando estaba con ellos

-está bien, está bien tranquila no le diré a nadie sobre esto, pero dime algo- a Tucker ya no le importaba tanto meterse en problemas, el ser chico mitad fantasma que por enemigos son fantasmas peligrosos ya no le afectaba tanto

-qué cosa? - la pequeña Lilith sentía miedo por lo que el tío Tucker le fuera a preguntar, sobre sus padres, por que llego ahí eran tantas las preguntas que rodearon sus pensamientos que no se imaginaba lo que le preguntaría

-dime soy atractivo en el futuro? ¿Tengo de esposa a una modelo internacional? - Lilith no se lo podía creer de todas las cosas que le hubieran preguntado jamás pensó que eso le preguntarían, pero para ella fue como quitarse un peso de encima contar con alguien como el tío Tucker era algo y saber que no le preguntaría razones del por qué estaba ahí era mejor para ella, pero por ahora sería una tarde algo extraña puesto que ella o entendía la palabra atractivo

Por otro lado, exactamente en donde se originó la batalla

-Danny te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Sam a Danny quien se quitaba los escombros que dejo el fantasma pegajoso

-si Sam estoy bien, solo un poco pegajoso- se quejaba el chico intentando quitarse la goma ectoplasmica de su traje de batalla

-quien era ese fantasma? - pregunto Sam mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo a quitarse esa goma

-no lo sé, pero buscaba a alguien se diría que lo buscaba con mucha urgencia- dijo mientras se quitaba el ultimo pedazo de goma de su traje mientras miraba a Sam intentando buscar respuestas de quien es el que buscaba el fantasma de goma extraña

\- a no ni me mires a mí no me he metido en problemas con fantasmas desde hace tiempo si es que sospechas de mi- dijo Sam un poco enojada por pensar que era ella

-tranquila Sam no pienso que hayas sido tu a menos que haya sido mi culpa de nuevo, - la tranquilizo para luego mirar con dirección a Nasty Burger- más bien estoy sospechando de una chica nueva en esta ciudad-

-de Lilith? Bueno si es desconocida pero no podemos culparla claro hasta no saber quién es en realidad- dijo Sam en un intento de defenderla y sospechar de ella, pero al ver la mirada incrédula de Danny supo que fracaso totalmente

-acaso Sam manson defiende algo que no sea la protección del medio ambiente y a sus amigos y novio- dijo danny burlonamente esperando que Sam se lo tomara divertido, un total error, le propino un fuerte golpe en las costillas

-no la estoy defendiendo no malinterpretes las cosas y hablando de malinterpretar donde esta Tucker y Lilith? -

-si los buscan, los vi corriendo en dirección al parque, no es que haya escuchado su discusión, pero si piensan que esa chica es sospechosa primero investiguen porque lo seria- dijo un jazz tranquilamente mientras se acercaba más a su hermano

-tienes razón primero hay que ver quién es esa chica de donde vino y que es lo que quiere? -Sam le daba la razón a jazz, Lilith podría presentar una amenaza más de lo que presentaban sus enemigos a los cuales ya estaban tan acostumbrados

-eso lo averiguaremos muy pronto yo los buscare por el cielo ustedes en tierra- y son más que decir salió volando con dirección opuesta al parque

-acaso no me escucho, porque se dirige en dirección opuesta del parque-pregunto jazz mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando por donde se fue su hermano

-siempre escucha lo que le conviene en unos segundos regresara- Sam conocía lo distrito y despistado que era danny no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, y como dijo Sam danny volvía de regreso donde estaban ellas

-por donde dijiste que se fueron? - dijo danny a jazz a la cual solo le señalo con dirección al parque- gracias-

-te lo dije, vamos hay que buscar a esos dos- sin más que decir ambas chicas se fueron en busca de su amigo y esa extraña chica la cual tenían muchas preguntas que hacerles

…

-enserio sigo soltero y como es que tus padres ya están casados y te tienen a ti- Tucker se seguía preguntando por que él no tenía ni una simple amiga nueva en el futuro a comparación de sus amigos que ya tenían casi una vida muy feliz

-no lo sé el tío Tucker no me cuenta muchas cosas de su vida y cada vez que lo intenta mama llega diciéndole que no me aburras con tus historias, todavía me pregunto por qué dirá eso? -

-esa Sam por qué diría esas cosas de mi soy una buena persona y parte tengo mucha tecnología eso es bueno no lo crees? - decía Tucker mientras sacaba sus aparatos electrónicos y la miraba, pero al ver la mirada confundida de Lilith recordó que hablaba con una niña de 5 años no con una de su edad –para que tedio aun no lo entenderías, eres solo una niña de 5 años- Y sin esperarlo Lilith se soltó a reír de las acciones que hacia Tucker

-de que series no es gracioso- Tucker se sentía ofendido de que una pequeña se riera de el

\- es que eres muy gracioso jajaja, no eres como el tío Tucker que recuerdo-decía Lilith mientras se reía con más fuerza, pero ese simple comentario dejo desconcertado a Tucker, a que se refería con que no era el mismo acaso se volvió un amargado? O aun peor un anticuado,

-TUCKER¡- y sin poder preguntar de eso a Lilith un grito los desconcertó proveniente de jazz quien iba corriendo en dirección hacia ellos

-es la tía jazz- susurro Lilith quien veía como llego hasta ellos totalmente cansada

-hola jazz para que me buscabas- dijo Tucker haciéndose una nota mental de no decir absolutamente nada de lo que le había dicho Lilith apenas hace unos minutos

-los estamos buscando, pero me separe de Sam y de danny—dijo mientras recuperaba el aire de su carrera realizada hace unos segundos- que hacían ustedes dos? Y desde cuando se conocen muy bien- interrogo jazz directamente ya estaba cansada de tanto misterio tonto

-oh eso solo le decía al tío Tucker que mi mama y mi papa están en peligro y lo conozco porque es amigo de mis padres- dijo Lilith sin darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo

-tío Tucker? ¿Quienes son tus padres? - si jazz pensaba que esta chica estaba loca ahora lo confirmaba

-danny y Sam f…-Lilith no continuo por el simple hecho de que Tucker le había tapado a boca, pero al ver la cara de jazz supuso que ya era muy tarde para detenerla

-se supone que yo lo diría por error no tu- dijo Tucker ligeramente molesto por no ser el quien daría la sorpresa de decirle quien era ella

-piensas que me creeré ese cuento de que eres su hija que acaso vienes del futuro JA! no me hagas reír- jazz estaba impactada por las mentiras que le decía esa chica

-jazz mírala es idéntica a ellos aparte yo la vi con mis propios ojos convertirse en un fantasma si no hubiera sido por eso yo tampoco le hubiera creído- dijo Tucker ya más tranquilo jamás pensó que jazz seria la que se enteraría antes que danny y Sam u cualquier otro

-quiero una prueba de lo que dices es cierto- jazz seguía sin convencerle, pero no le podía negar a el amigo de su hermano que si tenía cierto parecido a ellos era como ver a Daniela con un poco de Sam

-que quieres que haga- Lilith ya no sabía que hacer había cometido el error de decirle a otra persona que ella quería

-lo que sea que me demuestre que eres mitad fantasma de lo contrario no lo creeré- jazz estaba segura que le ganaría a la chica, pero si estaba equivocada no sabía que hacer

-jazz eso es cruel no sabes nada de ella- trato de defender Tucker a la pequeña, aunque sabía que se metería en algunas discusiones que no ganaría

-no te metas en esto Tucker esto es entre ella y yo- fin de la discusión

-con esto basta? - pregunto Lilith a jazz quien estaba mirando a Tucker, pero al voltear a verla se quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos ya que Lilith tenía una esfera de energía en su mano y así como la hizo la desapareció, pero dejando satisfecha de su traba

-es…es verdad lo que dijiste eres su hija-jazz intentaba tomar las cosas con calma, pero era simplemente imposible

-no le digas a nadie por favor-

¿Sabes decir "no le digas a nadie" no te funcionara deja que nosotros no encarguemos cierto jazz? - dijo Tucker levantándose de la banca para abrazar a jazz la cual seguía procesando la información pero al final no logro tomarlo con calma para terminar desmayándose cayendo al suelo

-ups creo que fue de mesiado para ella- dijo Tucker quien debió de haber evitado la caída esperando que no aparezcan danny ni Sam en un muy buen rato lo cual el no sabe que ellos se dirigían a donde estaba ellos

-creo que metido la pata- dijo Lilith quien se había acercado a ella para ver si estaba bien

-HEY TU¡ que le has hecho a mi hermana- decía danny mientras alejaba a jazz de la misteriosa chica con un rayo fantasmagórico

-no danny espera esto tiene explicación- dijo Tucker interponiéndose entre él y su hija en un intento de protegerla, a lo cual Lilith estaba aterrada a pesar de que no tenía la apariencia del padre que recordaba el haberle gritado la asusto mucho y con ello empezó a llorar como la pequeña recién regaña por su padre lo cual no había pasado hasta ese día

-genial danny el haz echo llorar- dijo Sam mientras miraba a Lilith soltar su llanto, eso iba a durar un muy buen rato

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gracias por leer

Perdonen la demora, pero las dos veces que intente escribir y terminar el capítulo se borraba o no se guardaba, pero por fin logre terminarlo

Kayako16: gracias por tu comentario y pue ya vez Tucker no pensaba guardar para siempre los secretos y Lilith mucho menos espero que te guste la actualización

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima no olviden sus review


	6. capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

-oye deja de llorar, - decía Sam un poco incomoda por el llanto de Lilith

– Danny puede ser muy …mmm. Sobreprotector a veces, pero no era su intención gritarte-mientras se ponía enfrente de Lilith

\- verdad Danny…verdad- dijo Sam entre dientes exasperándose por el llanto de la chica y el poco tacto que tenía Danny al lanzarle un rayo fantasmal

-he si lo siento pero eso no quita el hecho de que le hiciste algo a Jazz .. así que - las palabras de Sam y la disculpa funcionaban por no ser que Danny de nuevamente se puso serio y con una mirada demasiado intimidante

–no repetiré el mismo error – decía Danny mientras la tomaba de la playera y la acercándola a su cara – que le hiciste a Jazz RESPONDE!!- grito Danny ignorando las señales de Sam y Tucker -Danny espera lo empeoras- decía Sam intentando calmar la ira de Danny que aparecer ya no servía para tanto

-y…yo.. yo s-Lilith se encontraba aterrada de como la trataba los recuerdos que tenia de su padre era muy cariñoso y jamás le gritaba lo único que le pasaba en su mente fue que era mala idea al haber venido a ese lugar, "talvez fue mala idea venir solo causo problemas" pensaba la pequeña Lilith mientras soltaba gruesas lagrimas

-gag donde estoy ¿que estoy haciendo en este lugar-

-Jazz que bueno que despiertas – exclamo Tucker feliz mientras se acercaba a ella- tienes que ayudarnos Danny se volvió loco-

-deja me recupero un poco y recapitulemos uno ella es hija de ya sabes quién y dos Danny la está atacando ¡- dijo Jazz dándose cuenta que enfrente de ella se encontraba un Danny muy enojado amenazando a su hija y a Sam intentando pararlo- Tucker por que no has hecho nada- le reclamo Jazz mientras se ponía de pie sacudiéndose el polvo que quedo en ella

– esto se queda entre los tres ok- y sin más que decir Jazz salió corriendo adonde estaban Danny y su hija en un intento de separarlos

-DANNY!!! Espera no le hagas daño- grito Jazz asustando a los presentes

-Jazz no era necesario el grito…JAZZ!! Estas bien ¿lo estas verdad? - pregunto Danny mientras soltaba a la chica dejándola caerla en el suelo para dirigirse a Jazz un poco preocupado

-claro Danny déjame tu desastre yo lo limpio- dijo Sam un poco molesta ayudando a Lilith a levantarse que inmediatamente fue abrazad por la chica desahogándose finalmente

\- si lo estoy pero que rayos te sucede, hiciste llorar a una pobre chica que no tuvo nada de culpa- dijo Jazz obviamente molesta -viejo creo que te pasaste y Sam lo está pagando- dijo Tucker señalando con su dedo donde Lilith asfixiaba a Sam -esa chica nos ha causado demasiado problemas- Danny decía mientras miraba a la chica más calmada y a una Sam muy incómoda con esa chica -más bien que problemas has causado a esa pobre chica si no tenía traumas ahora los tendrá gracias a ti- dijo con cierto sarcasmo Jazz mirando de muy mala gana a Danny

-bueno al menos eso es algo de familia ¿no lo creen? _ comento Tucker abrazando a Danny y Jazz ganándose miradas de muy mal gusto por parte de ambos hermanos

Mientras ellos fusilaban con la mirada al pobre Tucker Sam había logrado tranquilizar a Lilith a pesar de que Sam odiaba demasiado el contacto de la gente está desconocida le causaba sentimiento que no quería descifrar y que sinceramente pasara olvidarlo

-te encuentras mejor, espero que si no me gusta el contacto humano ¿tu entiendes no? -

-s…si, si ya estoy mejor, pero podría quedarme contigo por favor _ rogo la pequeña Lilith esperanzada de quedarse con su madre lo más cerca posible en esos momentos su padre la aterraba

-_supongo que sí, pero ¡¿me podrías soltar por favor?!_ se exaspero Sam intentado sonar amable con la chica no quería ver más lagrimas

_ ¡LILITH! O por favor dime que no te paso nada, estas bien no estas heridas verdades_ grito Jazz acercándose rápidamente a ella casi aventando a Sam

_gracias Jazz yo también estoy bien no luche contra un fantasma todo raro, pero enserio gracias_ dijo Danny mientras se transformaba de nuevo en humano acercándose a las chicas con los brazos cruzados

_ Danny por favor no estas para reclamar nada_ le decía Sam un poco seria

_ pero vamos Sam no es sospechoso esa chica acaso soy el único que piensa eso_ dijo Danny mientras miraba la cara de su hermana, novia y amigo con cara de no absoluto

-ella se quedará en mi casa por su seguridad entendido_ le advirtió Sam antes de que Danny empezara con sus reclamos

_estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Sam así que mantente alejado de Lilith_

Y sin más que decir las tres chicas se fueron con dirección a casa de Sam platicando de cosas de cómo pueden ser tan molesto Danny en algunas ocasiones e intentando alegrar a Lilith simplemente un momento de chicas

_Danny amigo ¿estás bien? _ le pregunto Tucker mirando a la misma dirección donde se fueron las chicas

_no, no estoy bien sé que esa chica oculta algo y lo voy averiguar_ dijo Danny recordando que cada vez que está cerca su sentido fantasma se activaba muy sospechoso a su parecer

_ viejo déjala solo es una chica m…. algo desorientada tal vez perdió la memoria y por eso actúa así_ trato de convencer a Danny con una tonta excusa que ni él se creía

_aun no estoy seguro per…_ sin terminar su frase vio como un fantasma salía del suelo otro sin ser conocido

_donde esta Lilith_ y sin decir más el fantasma salió en busca de la pobre hija de Danny y Sam

_tal vez es otra chica de nombre Lilith_ Tucker decía muy nervioso pues el mundo realmente odiaba a la chica

_no lo creo ese extraño fantasma busca a esa chica y Jazz y Sam están con ella eso significa están en peligro vamos Tucker _ sin más que decir se transformó en fantasma y se fue volando en dirección del fantasma

_ claro voy detrás de ti_ dijo con sarcasmo mientras sacaba su PDA y llama su transporte.

Perdón la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo, pero aquí esta

Y pues como ven Danny y sus desconfianzas

Comentarios:

LennaSykes : gracias por tu comentario y enserio perdona la demora

Marishka16 : saludos y pues espero que te guste este capitulo creo no di michos detalles en el próximo aclarare dudas

Sin mas que decir gracias por leer

No olviden su hermoso comentario.


	7. Chapter 7 capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **Futuro**

_aquí Valery, alguien me escucha repito alguien me escucha ¿Quién sea conteste? _ decía Valery quien se encontraba en una bóveda junto a la prima de danny, Daniela a ambas las habían dejado proteger el anillo de ira y la corona de fuego quien antes pertenecía al rey Pariah Dark, pero ahora se encontr5aba totalmente desesperada por saber algo de sus amigos ya había pasado alrededor de 4 horas sin saber nada de ellos.

_ aun nada Valery? _ pregunto Dani quien regresaba de un rondín a los alrededores regresando para solo ver a su amiga mover su cabeza en forma negativa

" _Valery mes escuchas, Danni respondan"_

Ambas escucharon por fin sintiéndose mejor de saber algo de ellos a casi todo

_aquí Valery Tucker ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Pregunto Valery impaciente por saber qué es lo que sucedía haya fuera

" _son malas noticias chicas" dijo Tucker se esperó un segundo "chicas danny fue capturado por su yo del futuro y por vlad…"_

¿Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas con lo que Tucker había dicho, danny …capturado? ¿Cómo era posible? Fue la pregunta que paso por las mentes de ambas

_c…cómo fue posible? ¡Tucker que le paso a Lilith?! _pregunto desesperada Valery la niña era lo que más le preocupa y claro también Sam

" _ese es otro problema perdimos comunicación con Sam_

 _-eso fue porque Sam entro a la zona fantasma recuerdas"- en el fondo se escuchó otra voz pertenecía de una mujer más específico la de jazz_

 _-_ jazz me alegra que estés bien, pero si dice que no podemos comunicarnos con Sam el plan reloj se ejecutara? _

_pero…pero es solo una niña y…es UNA LOCURA! Grito desesperada Daniela al saber que se realizaría ese plan tan descabellado en su opinión

" _Danni sé que te preocupa, yo también estoy preocupada demasiado, pero ella estará bien es muy inteligente recuerda que es hija de danny y Sam "_ dijo jazz sabiendo que con eso ellas estarán un poco más tranquilas_

Pero antes de que ellas contestaran una gran explosión las mando a volar cada una en diferentes direcciones, de los escombros apareció una sombra muy malévola

_valla, valla, pero miren que tenemos aquí a Valery con un nuevo traje y a … mi prima no es así_ Dan Phantom mirando despectivamente a ambas mujeres.

_ ¡tu! Como lograste entrar aquí el escudo fantasma debió de evitar que entraras_ le señalo Valery al ente fantasma posicionándose para pelear al igual que Danni listas para atacar

_o si ese escudo fantasma me descise de él, digamos que un buen amigo más bien un viejo enemigo ahora socio _dijo con tanta calma mirando la bóveda de seguridad deteniéndose en una computadora

_vete de aquí o te arrepentirás de haber interrumpido este lugar_ amenazo Valery sacando una bazuca

_por favor esto es como un dejavu tu y yo sabemos cómo terminara esto_ y sin dejar que ella comente le lanzo un rayo fantasmal demasiado poder como para poder esquivarlo dejándola inconsciente en el trayecto

_ ¡Valery! Eres despreciable_ dijo Danni a dan intentando golpearlo lo cual no fue mucho éxito

_sé que me harás perder el tiempo así que por qué mejor no me ayudas_ Dan le dijo mientras sacaba un termo Fanton_ sabes en este termo yo fui encerrado por mchos largos años ¡sabes quién está aquí? _ pregunto mientras pasaba el termo de una mano a otra viendo como Danni se enfurecía mas _ ahora esta alguien que tú conoces bien y aunque no lo creas puedo destruirlo desde aquí así que se buena chica y abre esa bóveda _ en un intento de negociar con la chica fantasma

_jamás te ayudaría y por si no lo sabes danny jamás se dejará vencer con alguien como tú _ al terminar de decir eso le lanzo un potente rayo que logro lanzarlo

_sabes quería evitar esto, pero creo que realmente es inevitable y sin más que decir se clono 4 veces y sin poder esperarlo lanzo un grito fantasmagórico a Daniela logrando que ella se des transformándola y dejándola muy débil

_co…cómo fue posible? S... Se supone que no fueras muy fuerte_ con dificultad Daniela dijo desde el suelo evitando desmayarse

_como? Más bien cuando, aunque no lo sepas entrenar te hace más poderoso_ y sin más que decirle paso encima de ella dirigiéndose a la bóveda, al llegar a ella introdujo ciertas claves, pero ninguna funciono

" _introduzca la clave correcta "_ era lo único que Dan escuchaba cada vez que intentaba desbloquearla

_jamás podrás…abrirla s…solo una pequeña persona lo hará_ dijo Valery mientras tomaba a una inconsciente Daniela _por más que la ataques esa bóveda fue diseñada para no abrirse sin clave correcta_ y sin esperar nada salió volando rogando a que ese invento de los Fanton funcionara o estarían perdido

_Tucker soy Valery Dan Phantom descubrió quien tiene la clave_

En la bóveda dan solo miro como se iban volando

_así que deciden correr no será de gran ayuda ahora que se quién puede abrir esa bóveda y lo bueno es que se dónde está esa chiquilla y sin esperar llamo a 5 fantasmas_ escuchen bien buscaran a cierta persona que me dará el control total de la fuerza absoluta _ mientras caminaba miraba a los 5 fantasmas seguirlo con la mirada sabiendo que este trabajo sería demasiado fácil _esa persona está en el pasado 12 años para ser exactos encuéntrenla y tráiganmela_ y sin más que decir Dan se acercó a la computadora ¡quien habrá hecho esto? El único que se le venía a la mente era Tucker con ayuda de "sus padres" y el de Valery

_muy ingenioso_

….

_¡¿Cómo FUE POSIBLE? Ahora ella corre peligro…ahora ella corre peligro_ decía jazz mientras se dejaba caer cubriendo su rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas

_jazz no debemos perder la fe, uno de nosotros debe ir a ayudarla ¿pero ¿quién? _ Tucker se había atrevido a consolar a jazz mientras que pensaba quien podrías ser el elegido para que fueran ayudarla

_yo iremos poderes ayudaran_ de propuso Daniela mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad

_pero está muy lastimada mírate apenas puedes levantarte_ le decía Valery mientras la ayudaba a pararse

_lo sé, lo sé muy bien, pero soy la única que puedo ayudarle…por favor déjenme ir_ rogo Danni mientras lograba ponerse de pie ella sola

_en ese caso rápido ¡debemos llevarte con reloj rápido! De lo contrario será muy tarde_ dijo jazz mientras volvía a prenderla nave donde podrían ir sin que Danni utilizara mucho su energía fantasmagórica

_Tucker por favor quédate y avísale a mis padres y el de todos _ le dijo Valery muy seria mientras subía a la nave con Danni

_déjenmelo en mis manos _ mientras movía las manos en forma de despedida a las chicas

_espero que estén bien chicas_

Mientras las chicas viajaban a una velocidad increíble miraban el infamada donde se abriría un portal naturalmente, cuando lograron encontrar uno jazz no perdió tiempo en ir con reloj

-Danni no es que desconfié en ti, pero prométeme que cuidaras a Lilith en nuestra ausencia y por favor no dejes que sepan la verdad ellos les dirás solo si es necesario entendido_ le dijo jazz mientras miraba de nuevo al radar y ver que nadie las siguiera

_lo sé y aunque no lo creas me preocupa que ella termine lastimada_

_por lo mientras no pienses en ello solo concéntrate en buscarla entendido-

_entendido_

…

 **Presente.**

_muy bien adonde quieren ir? ¿Al cine? ¿Comer comida vegetariana? A donde_ preguntaba jazz mientras tomaba la mano de Lilith la cual ella volteo a verla con una sonrisa radiante volteo a ver a Sam que iba pensando en donde podrían despejar la mente de esta chica hasta que sintió como alguien la tomo de la mano al voltear quien era solo se quedó viéndola, esa chica Lilith le transmitía casi la misma sensación que estar con danny, y no la incomodaba a la vista de todos eran tres chicas caminando pero a la vista y mente de la pequeña Lilith se sentía como estar de vuelta en casa donde su padre no le gritaba y su madre la abrazaba con mucho cariño

_por que no vamos al cine que me gustaría ver_ sugirió jazz mientras seguían caminando a pesar de que Sam se sentía algo incomoda después de haber reflexionado acerca de ¿Por qué había dejado que Lilith tomara su mano? ¿Y lo más importante porque no le incomodaba?

_hola Sam, jazz ¿Quién es esa chica? _ saludo Valery al haberla encontrado Al doblar una esquina

_hola Valery y con respecto a tu pregunta, no lo sabemos apareció en así de la nada_ explicó Sam mientras se soltaba de la mano de Lilith

_o ya veo y que dijo danny al respecto? _ pregunto Valery mientras ella se acercaba a la chica

_créeme ahora ella no le gustara saber nada de danny_ dijo jazz mientras cruzaba los brazos al igual que Sam

_a que se refieren? _

_el ataco a la chica con un rayo fantasma y la hizo llorar _ explico de manera rápida y más corta posible Sam mirando a la chica que había bajado la mirada

_enserio! Como pudo hacerle eso a esta pobre chica_ y con el apoyo de Valery siguieron el plan de ir al cine y despejar la mente de Lilith

En otro lado de la ciudad ….

_donde se metió ese fantasma? _ dijo danny mientras daba vueltas por toda la ciudad_ y los más importante ¿Dónde se metieron jazz y Sam?:_ mientras más lo pensaba más se frustraba hasta que vio una sombra cerca de una tienda de discos

_así que por esa dirección se fueron_ y sin esperar nada avanzo hacia las chicas y la sombra misteriosa

_hay alto ahí! _ grito danny mientras lanzaba un rayo fantasmal golpeando a la sombra misteriosa _ ¿dime quién eres?!_ grito mientras tomaba al fantasma

_yo soy ludo y vengo por la chica fantasma_ grito el fantasma mientras volvía a volar

_chica fantasma? Daniela no está en esta ciudad, a menos que…_dijo susurrando mientras lanzaba un rayo al ludo

_ ¡dime quien eres y que quieres! _ exigió danny mientras se abalanzaba hacia el

_acaso estas sordo, soy ludo y busco una pequeña niña fantasma ¡no te metas! _ grito intentando alejarse del chico fantasma

La batalla se dio rápido y a pesar del que el fantasma era pequeño le dio problemas a danny, pero a pesar de que tuviera problemas logro vencerlo congelándolo

_bueno creo que realmente me diste problemas pero esto se acabo_ dijo danny mientras buscaba en su traje el termo Fanton y al no encontrarlo solo se le vino una persona que podría tenerlo _ genial olvide de nuevo el termo con Tucker, bueno no creo que te liberes en un buen rato así que llamare a mis padres para que se encarguen de ti y hablando de encargarse ¿Dónde se habrán metido las chicas y esa?_ y sin esperar llamo a sus padres dando la localización del fantasma a sus padres y buscara a las chicas y a Lilith pero sin ningún resultado se fue a su casa a descansar un poco llamando a su amigo para decirle que descansaría y dejándole un mensaje a Sam de lo que haría

Con las chicas….

_ y que tal, ya está más despejada verdad? Pregunto jazz a Lilith quien se veía muy cansada

_si, gracias tía jazz_respondio para dar un gran bostezo mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos

_ al parecer alguien ya tiene sueño, Sam la podrías llevar a dormir_

_eh si vamos Lilith_ y con el ultimo comentario se despidieron de jazz dirigiéndose a la casa de Sam, durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Sam hubo un silencio incomodo de parte de ambas, Sam por el simple hecho de que no sabía que decirles a sus padres de esta chica y de parte de Lilith era más fácil decir que estaba con mucho miedo y solo quería volver a su casa y no pensar en nadie más y nada mas

_ bueno llegamos, pero antes de que entremos te pediré que me sigas la corriente entendido- le dijo Sam antes de abrir la puerta y al mirar a Lilith ella solo asiente con la cabeza

_hola sami querida que bueno que has llegado_ saludo su madre desde el sillón de su casa

_hola madre y si ya llegué _respondió Sam mientras obligaba a pasar a Lilith

_oh! Sami cariño has traído una amiga a dormir ¿te quedaras verdad? _

_si_ dijo Lilith apenas en un susurro

_eso significa que les hare de cenar una comida deliciosa_ y así la madre de Sam se fue directo a la cocina a preparar todo para su invitada

_valla Sam tus amigos se parecen a ti o solo es mi imaginación_ dijo Jeremy el padre de Sam quien miraba detenidamente a Lilith

_es solo tu imaginación padre, si me disculpas _ Sam se alejó junto a Lilith hacia su cuarto para mostrarle donde se podía a quedar a dormir

_mira no tengo mucho espacio, pero puedes dormirte en mi habitación_ dijo Sam mientras sacaba una bolsa para dormir y la ponía enfrente de su cama

_ ¿no podría dormir contigo? - pregunto Lilith mirando como ella movía las cosas para que ella durmiera sin ningún obstáculo

_oh! No eso sí que no, entiende no somos niñas de 7 años como para dormir en la misma cama ok así que cada quien con su espacio personal y hago esto porque danny te asusto demasiado_ explico Sam mientras miraba como Lilith agachaba su mirada

_está bien_ respondió en un susurro que casi fue inaudible para Sam y con eso logro hacer que a Sam le entrara la culpa

_vamos abajo _ le dijo Sam mientras evitaba la mirada con ella a pesar de que ella se recriminaba que estaba tratando muy mal a la chica no pudo comportarse de otra forma tal vez la consolaría por la misma extraña razón sentía que ella era especial y eso la incomodaba.

La cena paso de pocas charlas, apenas Lilith si respondía las preguntas que le hacía pamela y Jeremy de las cuales Sam contestaba para evitar problemas entre sus padres, cuando llego la hora de dormir Lilith no podía conciliar el sueño ya que se sentía insegura al respecto de todo eso

_ ¿qué es lo que debo hacer'_ se preguntaba Lilith mirando al techo y sin pensarlo se transformó en fantasma regresando a su cuerpo de niña de 5 años y salió por la ventana paso volando varios minutos hasta que de nuevo sintió el sueño ganarle y regreso con su madre para volver a dormirse lo que ella no se percato fue que un fantasma la vio y siguió esperando que ella bajara más la guardia.

Al otro día Sam despertó más tranquila y un poco menos malhumorada miro hacia enfrente y vio que Lilith seguía dormida y sin querer una sonrisa se les escapo de sus labios

_sigue dormida ok, nuevo día nuevo sufrimiento_ dijo Sam mientras se levantaba para alistarse e ir la escuela e intentar alejar a todas aquellas fans de danny sobre todo a paulina quien más la molestaba, al salir del baño vio que Lilith se había levantado y por alguna extraña razón la vio un poco más bajita, ¡tal vez es solo mi imaginación? Se dijo a si misma mirándola detenidamente

_buenos días_ saludo mientras se cambiaba y miraba as a Lilith por alguna razón la veía diferente pero no sabía cuál era la razón

_ buenos días a dónde vas? _ pregunto Lilith mientras se terminaba de estirarse y miraba a su madre arreglarse

_ a la escuela _ respondió sin decir mas

_ ¡enserio! ¿puedo acompañarte? _ pregunto Lilith saltando de emoción ya que en su época iba en la escuela lamentable mente fue solo un día para no volver a ir así que esta era su oportunidad de ir otra vez

_supongo que sí, vamos apúrate a cambiar_ le dijo mientras le pasaba un poco de su ropa ya que ella no tenía nada, pero como la última vez la tuvo que ayudar vestirse y ya arregladas y desayunadas salieron rumbo a la escuela

¿Qué podría salir mal?

1111111111111111111111

Perdonen la demora, intente hacerlo lo más largo posible espero que haya quedado bien y pues que creen que pase con Lilith en la escuela, y ¿Quién era el fantasma que la vigilo en la noche y que será lo que ve diferente Sam en Lilith?

 **Comentarios**

Marishka 16: gracias por tu comentario y si pobre Tucker, pero ya ves cómo es danny si tienes razón y espero que te guste este capitulo

Lennasykes: tarde gracias por tu comentario y un poco, pero espero que te guste el capitulo

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
